


(TO BE NAMED)

by spnassbutttrash666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Female OC, Alpha Jo Harvelle, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Bullied Castiel, Bullied Sam Winchester, Bully Dean Winchester, Bully Gabriel, Bullying, Emo OC, Jock Dean Winchester, Kinda, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Sam Winchester, Omega Castiel, Omega Charlie Bradbury, Omega Gabriel, Prankster Gabriel, Sassy Sam Winchester, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnassbutttrash666/pseuds/spnassbutttrash666
Summary: Elysian Fields University. The only school in Kansas that takes both Alpha and Omega students. The betas are on a smaller campus next door. Kai, Sam and Dean Winchester are all Alpha's. Sam is the quiet nerd, Dean the jock bad-boy and Kai is the satanic, violent emo. Nearly every Alpha has an Omega charge. They aren't mated, however, the Omega's wear collars with an Alpha's name. They are kept until graduation. Two Omega's, Castiel and Gabriel Novak get paired up with two of the Winchesters. Of course, crushes ensue and problems arise. It's up to Kai to fix everything and try to keep everyone happy.





	(TO BE NAMED)

Alphas are dicks. And that's coming from an Alpha. Elysian Fields University is the only school in the whole of Kansas State that teaches Alphas and Omegas in the same school. However, this makes the Alphas arrogant. Well, more than usual. There aren't many rules in the school. Only that, unless given a valid reason, Alpha's cannot attack each other. At least, that is the only one for Alphas. Omegas have a bunch.

1\. Omegas must obey their Alpha at all times.  
2\. Omegas cannot say 'no' to an Alpha.  
3\. All sexual activities (public ones included) must be recorded in a journal provided by the school.  
4\. If an Omega becomes pregnant, they are to notify the staff immediately and to be mated to their Alpha ASAP.  
5\. In the event of pregnancy, the pup(s) will stay with the parents, unless decided otherwise by the Alpha, in which case adoption will be organized.  
6\. Failure to comply with these rules will result in punishment of the Alphas choice.

In short, it's a shit show for Omegas. It's bad enough they have barely any rights out in the adult world, but at school, their rights are taken away completely. This is why today is going to be an utter disaster.

"Alpha Sam Winchester, you have Omega Gabriel Novak." The principal announces. I look over at the small group of Omegas on the stage. My brother walks up to it and a short boy with blonde hair and goldish eyes stands in front of him. He bows his head down as he kneels in the traditional Omega submissive position.

Sam gives the boy a sympathetic look, before helping the boy up. He retakes his seat next to me, with the Omega sitting on the floor. He sneaks a glance at me and I catch his gaze. He immediately casts his eyes down again, scared Omega scent hitting my nose like a freight train.

Then again, if I was an Omega and saw an Alpha who looked like I did, I'd be pretty frightened too. I'm basically your stereotypical emo, with my blood red fringe covering one eye, my fully black outfit and piercings littering my face. Giving him a closer look, I find him visually appealing. In a platonic way.

His eyes look back at mine and strike a terrifying resemblance to my former mates. If anything, he's almost identical to her. She was petite, with golden hair and eyes. A grimace crosses my face and I turn green, feeling sick.

He gives me a look as if I've offended him.  _Oh no. He probably thought I was grimacing because of him..._ I realise. I shake my head and slap a neutral expression on my face.

"Alpha Dean Winchester, you have Omega Castiel Novak." I snicker at the coincidences. Two pairs of brothers. Sam rolls his eyes at me, gently placing his hand on his Omegas shoulder. The Omega flinches slightly, before subtly leaning into the touch.

I focus my attention back on the stage. A pretty Omega with dark, windswept hair and big, blue eyes kneels in front of Dean. Dean gives his Omega a once-over and gestures for him to follow back to the seats. I sigh quietly, flopping my head backwards. Sam's eyes widen and he points to his neck, then me. 

"Shit," I whisper, sitting up straight and fixing my hair and hoodie so it covers my neck. I get a couple of stares, but one snarl makes people avert their eyes from me. Finally, the principal lets us leave. I get up, yawning. Sam and his golden eyes Omega get up and head to the cafeteria, followed by Dean, his Omega and me.

I dig my hands into my pockets, growling at anyone who looks at me. When we finally get to the cafeteria, Sam and Dean get lunch for them and the Omegas, leaving said Omegas with me. We find a table and sit. The Omegas at first start to sit on the ground next to my brothers, but Sam shakes his head, patting the chair beside him, signalling for the golden eyed Omega to sit on it.

The Omega frowns before accepting the offer. Dean, on the other hand, yanks his Omega and sits him on the chair next to him. The Omegas timidly eat while my brothers shovel their own food. 

"Slow down. You're gonna get indigestion and spend the rest of the day complaining." I mutter. Sam gives me a bitch face at the same time Dean flips me a bird, but we end up laughing anyway. The Omegas keep their heads down and stay silent. Sam taps his Omega on the shoulder and gives a kind smile. The Omega smiles back.

"I'm Sam. What's your name?" The Omega looks confused at first but eventually speaks.

"G-Gabriel. They call me Gabriel."

"Gabriel? That's a lovely name. The jerkface over there is my brother Dean and the grumpy Alpha female is Kai, my twin." Sam says. Gabriel's smile gets wider, before looking at me. His face falls again, before he whimpers.

"S-she s-scares me. I-I d-don't think s-she likes me." I sigh, taking my hands out of my pockets and removing my hood. 

"That's not the case. I just don't like people in general." I say, maybe a little too harshly. He flinches, nodding. Sam sends a 'what the fuck?' bitchface my way. I roll my eyes, trying to be nicer this time. "I have social issues. And some things take me back to things I don't want to see again, that's all. I'm sorry if I scared you." I apologize. He seems to relax a bit more and gives me a small smile.

"And what's your name, Blue Eyes?" Dean asks the Omega sitting beside him.

"Castiel." The Omegas voice is deeper than I expected. 

"Biblical names," I mumble.

"Huh?" Sam asks, not quite hearing what I said.

"Castiel and Gabriel. Biblical names." I repeat. "Religious parents?" I ask. Both Omegas give me a nod. "You poor kids," I say, clasping two hands to my chest and giving a fake sob. "Were they traditional bastards?" Castiel looks at me in horror, while Gabriel bursts into hard ass laughter. He eventually calms down, wiping tears from his face.

"You could say that. Wanted me and Cassie sold off to old, filthy, stinkin' rich Alphas. You three aren't like other Alphas. You don't look down on us because of our biology. Thanks." Sam pats Gabriel's hand. 


End file.
